Losing more than a friend
by loly101
Summary: sakura....well being sakura somhow finds herself deserted and looking right in the face of death. no pairings.note: time when sasuke is with snake man. kakashi is not in this story cuz if he was i would have to do somthing to him and then i would be dead
1. Why cant I fight him?

Disclaimer: no, I do not own naruto. But I wish I did.

Losing more than a friend

Sakura stepped onto their old training ground. She hadn't come here since that bittersweet day. Why bittersweet? Because it was the day Konoha lost one of there greatest enemies and threat. It was also the day she lost her teammate, friend, and once love.

'_DAMNIT, why can't I fight him?' she thought. 'it's not like he is a good guy anymore, and I don't love him…. so WHY?_

_Sakura was currently tied to a tree because she couldn't kill Sasuke Uchiha. Her once teammate._

_It had started out as a normal mission. She and Naruto were supposed to escort a citizen who had important business building a new watchtower in water country._

_But because her life never goes the way it's planned, naruto and her got split up. Actually it was more like Sakura was paying attention and went the opposite direction not even realizing it until she was far, far away. 'Great Naruto is probably already done with the mission' she thought._

_So, once again being distracted by her own thoughts, she fell into even MORE danger. A black streak whizzed from behind her and grabbed her hair. "Hello **teammate" **the dark figure said tauntingly._

_Sakura gasped and went bug- eyed.** "**I-I," she stuttered like a stupid idiot. Sasuke laughed. "Wow and here I thought you might've actually be a challenge and learned something while I was gone." He sighed. "Oh well, guess some things never change._ "_You are still an annoying ugly fan girl_."_ And before she knew she was tied to a tree with rope, she hadn't even realized that he had had it in his hands the whole time he talked. _

_Sasuke had left for some time and was now unfortunely back. Approaching her with a weird look on his face, he took her chin in the palm of his hand and said "time to die, ugly fan girl!"._

Ok well that's my fist fict. Watchya think? I know its short. But I already have the next chapter in my head. Hehehe. Oh and this story is going to be short cuz I don't have the patience to right long ones. Oh and big thanks to kira-temeki who betaed it.

'


	2. I must think fast

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Also sorry for the long update. The reason I am only updating is cuz my beta reader was ready to eat me if I didn't. but hope you like.

I must think fast.

Sasuke was so close now that Sakura could feel his breath on her face. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "W-w-h-why?" Sasuke just grinned even more. "Because, I hate you," this time she could ask because the tears had started to run down her face, but she didn't have to, Sasuke did it for her.

"No matter what happened to you, you were always sweet" His face no longer had that evil grin, it now held an all to familiar scowl. "Whatever I did, you always smiled, not once did I see you cry for me." The grin was back. "but of course there is always room for a first, at least for me that is" without even realizing it, Sasuke had pulled out a kunie (sp?), and out it to her throat.

She knew she had to think fast. Real fast, but without him noticing that she had done something. **Think Sakura; think; think back to all your lessons. What can I use in this situation. (A/N: yeah Sakura don't be a blond.)**

Then it hit her. Quickly forming the seals in her head for the Jutsu…..

She counted in her head.

One

Sasuke started to draw a line down her throat.

Two.

Almost to the collar bone.

Three.

He was now there and looked up to see…..

She opened her mouth looking like she was going to scream but instead…

BUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPP

A fowl smelling cloud came out of her mouth.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose and flew back a few steps. Giving her time to cut the ropes that restrained her. She must thank Naruto when she gets back for that little trick.

So what do you think? Lots of reviews and I might actually update. ; oh btw beta reader is gone to china so yeah…sorry for any mistakes. Sorry for the bad blond joke….but I couldn't resist.


	3. WHY?

Disclaimer: no I do not own Naruto oh btw my beta reader has been gone so sorry for mistakes.

WHY?

"WHY YOU LITTLE PINK BITCH!" Sasuke almost yelled with annoyance. Now it was her turn to grin. She knew this was her chance while he was distracted.

She suddenly disappeared. Then reappeared behind him. He quickly turned around. To grabbed her wrist in defense from her punch.

The Sakura went up in a poof of smoke. This time Sasuke was prepared and turned, at the same time serving a roundhouse kick to the other clone.

The Sakura went into smoke again. This happened several times, clones appearing then going into smoke after sasuke hit them.

Finally fed up with it Sasuke called out: "I know your here". During the battle Sasuke had turned on his shardingun (sp?). With this he looked right at her. So now it was useless to hide. So she jumped down, with a smirk.

Before he could comment, Sakura ran at him. He laughed tauntingly and gave her his best smirk. "Please, you pathetic little wench, I don't even know why I am bothering with you." Suddenly several explosions went off on his body. The smirk quickly disappeared. He was sent flying against a tree.

Sakura quickly pinned him. While sasuke had been distracted by the clones Sakura had put explosive tags on him, and now without even sparring a breath, forgetting her thoughts for him and her feelings she ran her dagger, which she had pulled out while in the tree, home.

His face had paled. Blood trickled down his cheek. He was missing half of his right leg, his left arm and half of his left cheek's skin was ripped off. The blow to the tree had already killed him.

But Sakura had stabbed him to be sure. Actually she stabbed him several times, to make sure he was dead. Without even realizing it tears had started to roll down her cheeks.

" Why?" she muttered. "WHY?" she finally collapsed to her knees. Sakura had stabbed him so hard the last time in the chest that it went right up to the hilt. He stayed there. Pinned to the tree.

She knew she should leave but couldn't. Couldn't get up. Couldn't run. All she could do was huddle on the forest floor. Sobbing so much that her whole entire body shook.

"Why" she muttered to herself. "Why? Why did he have to be like this?" anther sob and shake of the body. "Why did I have to love him?" she whispered. Then she fell to her side. Exhausted, heart broken, and confused. Never to love again…

All thanks to **Sasuke.**

Ah ok so I might just leave it there. Have it just as a one shot but I dint know…

Reviews will help? Please? begs you will get a cookie if u do?


End file.
